


Warm Heart

by readwriteandavengers



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Cabin Fic, Cuddling, Fire, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: Ray and Leonard get stuck in an abandoned cabin while on the run from a snowstorm.





	

Snart and Ray place their forearms flat against the wooden cabin door, pushing against the harsh winds the chase in after them. Ray can feel the snowflakes ghost in through the opening, landing on anything they can touch. But he and Snart plant their feet and push hard against the door and it finally clicks shut.

Ray breathes heavy as he rolls over, placing his back flat against the door. Snart moves just in time to avoid being steamrolled by Ray, now stepping around him to the lock. He twists the deadbolt, following up by bringing the chain across and sliding it through the track.

“Stay there,” Snart instructs as he walks away.

Ray would argue, usually, but his lungs are burning from the cold air. They’d exerted themselves when they escaped from the latest villain they were fighting, and Ray was not recovering well. He’s more than glad to listen to Snart’s demand and just rest against the door.

Leonard’s back within seconds, but dragging a small shelf across the floor. Books are lined in the inside, creating a great weight. Awkward screeches sound from the shelf against the hardwood floor, but Snart doesn’t stop until he pushes it right against the doorframe.

Ray steps off as the shelf takes his place, but he still props an arm up on the walls to steady himself. He can feel the windburn against his cheeks, which is the only source of heat within the cabin. It certainly doesn’t help that the only light they have is the moon shining in from the windows.

Len looks up at Ray after he has the shelf in the perfect position. There’s no chance of the wind blowing that open now. Which means he and Ray will have a better chance of warming up in the abandoned cabin. He knows there’s no chance of a heating system run all the way out here. Speaking of which, Ray really looks like he needs some warmth.

“Come here.” Len’s voice is a gravelly interruption in the quiet cabin. The only other sound comes from the howling wind outside that carries snowflakes on its cusp. Ray’s pretty sure he can hear the miniature frozen flakes scratching against the windows as well.

Len had stepped away to venture further into the cabin, but notices Ray hasn’t budged. “Raymond,” he says forcefully.

Ray snaps his gaze forward, finding Snart looking back with his usual heat. If only Snart’s glares could muster some actual heat… Ray shivers but pushes off the door. He clears his throat, taking small steps in Snart’s direction. His hands lift on their own accords to wrap around his center and cup his biceps. Naturally, he starts to rub his palms up and down his arms to create friction. Ray has enough sense to remember friction equals heat.

“Look for anything that can spark a flame.” Snart says strongly, now continuing on his journey. He slips past the large open frame and into the kitchen, thrusting the drawers open recklessly. He delves his hand in, pushing around the contents roughly.

Ray stands in the doorway, his shoulder pressed against the smooth wood as he watches Snart search. The anger starts to build behind Snart’s gaze, and Ray can tell he’s about to snap by the way his lips snarl. He takes this as his turn to step in since he has a few ideas.

“There are no damn matches anywhere. No lighter.” Snart growls as Ray starts at the first drawer he did. He shakes his head as he watches Ray’s nimble fingers move around the items gingerly. “Nothing in there”-

Ray pulls out an already open box, his smile growing as he turns to face Snart. With a shake of the box, he moves a step closer. “Batteries. Now all we need…” he trails off as he leans over Snart’s form, their chests touching. Luckily for the both of them, the moon is casting a great light within the kitchen window. That makes it easy for Ray to spot the steel wool balled up on the corner of the sink. “Steel wool.” He breathes happily, stepping back to show Snart his wonderful smile.

Snart didn’t think of it at first, but now that the items are present in Ray’s hands it all makes sense. “Good thinking.” He praises quietly, eyes glued to Ray as he spins on his heel and heads back into the living room. Snart steps quickly after him, boots thudding against the wooden floors.

Ray scans the room quickly, finding the fireplace on the opposite wall. He curves around the couch separating him and the fireside, laughing quietly. He drops to his knees right in front of the small cavern, narrowing his eyes against the darkness. He’s pretty certain there's wood in there already, but the moonlight doesn’t reach this far into the room.

He places the battery down beside his knee as he takes the steel wool in between his icy fingers. His hands shake, but he manages to tear the wool into fluffy strands. As he leans forward to place it between the logs, he feels Snart lower himself down next to him. Ray’s smile remains at the company, but he keeps his focus on the steel wool. He needs to make sure it’ll ignite the kindling around it, which will then burn the logs.

Once Ray’s sure the wool is properly placed,he sits back on his numb feet. With a small sigh, he glimpses down at his side and takes the battery in his palm. With heavy focus, he lifts his hand with the terminals down. He’s easing the battery outwards, but his hand feels raw from the freezing temperatures. The battery nearly slips from his grasp, causing him to curse under his breath.

Ray’s going to give it another try just as fingers wrap around his own. He welcomes the new source of warmth, not much stronger than his own, but soon he realizes those fingers are only after the battery in his hand. He quickly concedes and gives up the battery to Leonard.

Shyly, Ray looks up at Snart once the battery is passed over. He can’t help feeling useless in this situation. He can’t even start the fire… but Snart’s giving him a crooked smirk. He leans into the fireplace and presses the battery against the pieces of wool. It glows red within seconds of the contact and starts to smolder, so Snart sensibly leans in and blows against the heat source. He continues that for a few more moments before the flames grow large enough to light the room.

Ray lets out a moan the second the heat radiates towards him. He’s lifting his hands towards the source just as he finds Snart turning towards him with a quirked brow. The noise, he now realizes, might have sounded filthy but he was meant more as a sound of relief. Regardless, he blushes under Len’s gaze.

Clearing his throat, Ray focuses on keeping his hands close to the warmth… but it still doesn’t seem good enough. The front of his hands are now toasty, but the backs are still just as cold. He sighs discontentedly, now laying his hands flat to get the backsides warmed.

While he warms himself, Snart gets to his feet. He walks around the room, gathering a few things in his arms as he goes. He takes a downy blanket off the back of a nearby recliner, a knitted quilt thrown over the back of the sofa, and happily takes the couch pillows. Happy with his findings, he moves back to the fire and lets the things fall at their spot.

Snart sits back down, now with the thick quilt on the ground. Calculatedly, he flips the fluffy blanket out in front of him to spread out. Then he throws the pillows on top, not giving much thought where they go.

Ray knows what he’s doing. He’s creating their bed for the night. In normal situations Ray’s sure he would have created separate sleeping spaces, but for this very cold night they’re going to need each other’s natural warmth.

Snart works in a comfortable silence, which Ray finds himself liking. He’s got his eyes drawn on the flames of the fire, currently hypnotized while Leonard finishes his task. He hadn’t even noticed Len’s shifting until he feels a new weight heavy on his shoulders. His head snaps to the side to find Snart’s hands retreating from his form, leaving his jacket dangling around Ray instead. His mouth falls open in shock, eyes tracing Len’s features.

Snart’s eyes are trained on his jacket, the familiar parka which happened to come in handy this time. His smirk flowers wider as he finally lifts his gaze to Ray’s. It’s a matter of seconds where Len’s eyes flick between Ray’s, gauging his reaction. Finally, he huffs out a short, low laugh. “Don’t look so shocked, Raymond. You clearly need the coat more than I do.”

Ray lets the words sink in, realizing that Snart’s looking out for him. He’s taking care of him. He got them to safety he got them out of the cold and into a cozy cabin. While Ray was trying to unthaw from the extreme weather, Snart was thinking. His constant presence and reminders to keep moving led to Ray finding the necessary elements to start a fire, which Len successfully completed.

Ray needs to say thank you but his words just won’t form. Instead, he swallows before he decides how to show his gratitude. With a tilt of his head, he leans forward and decisively closes the gap between their lips. It’s a firm press of mouths, but it’s clear he’s showing his appreciation for Snart. He stays there, making sure the other gets the message.

Ray can feel Snart’s nostrils flare, followed by a deep intake of breath through the other’s nose. His shoulders lift and then he’s pressing his lips firmly back against Ray’s. It’s Snart’s way of saying he’s welcome.

The corner of Ray’s mouth twitches into a smile, but he pulls back gingerly. Their kiss breaks, allowing Ray’s smile to flourish. Hungrily, his eyes dance across Snart’s face to consume the other’s reaction to such a gesture. But Snart’s eyes remain closed, lips slightly parted, as if he’s trying to store this exact moment in his memory.

With careful precision, Snart allows his eyes to open. His eyes are endlessly blue, with a warrant of hesitancy. He meets Ray’s gaze unwaveringly, as if he’s not shocked by the kiss. It’s a small blow to Ray’s ego, thinking that that gesture could have been predictable to Leonard.

“You’re starting something dangerous, Boy Scout.” Snart says lowly.

Ray watches him, not saying a word. His mouth is growing dry and he’s realizing what he’d done in the heat of the moment. No regrets come to mind, but now he understands he has no idea how long he and Snart could be trapped in the cabin. Easily Snart could find himself growing annoyed with Ray.

Ray swallows.

Len’s shoulders fall with his exhale. His lips press together as if he’s warding off some idea he now has, but Ray’s pretty sure he’s given up the second Leonard’s hand cups his cheek. Ray finds himself leaning into the touch, liking the way Snart’s fingers press at the back of his mandible. The best part, Ray now knows, is the way Len’s thumb settles on his cheekbone.

Without another word, Leonard leans forward to capture Ray’s bottom lip. He’s gentle, savoring the finer aspects of Ray’s body. His hand only moves slightly to get a better grip on Ray, but Ray’s hands lift to fist in the front of Snart’s black shirt. Ray lets Snart kiss him, tilting his head at the perfect angle for him.

There’s an absence that Ray notices immediately. Len’s pulling his hand back, which he moves to object. His lips part, affronted by the lack of touch, but Snart’s tongue soon fills the void. With the added bonus, Snart’s hands quickly return but this time to Ray’s hips. He pushes against Ray’s, curling his tongue in just a way that makes Ray shiver.

Now Leonard breaks the kiss, eyes stuck on Ray in concern. “Are you cold?”

Ray gulps as he thinks about that. His lips are warmed from the attention and nibbling from Len, his cheeks are hot from his constant blushes, and his left side his especially heated from the fire to his side. Decisively, he shakes his head no. “Not now.” He answers.

Snart smirks at that, but his hands are moving against Ray’s shirt. Fingers slip under the fabric, fanning out against the toned muscle underneath. Ray gasps at the contact, and the surprise that Snart’s hands aren’t cold at all. Those hands his mind focuses on soon grab at the base of his shirt, pulling up. Len’s coat slides off of Ray’s shoulders as he lifts his arms up for better access. Within moments, the shirt is off and Len’s tossing it to the side of blankets.

The air within the cabin is still icy, but Len’s sitting up on his knees so Ray’s not paying too much attention. He slides one hand under the top blanket and throws it to the side. When he turns back to Ray, he’s still wearing his smile. Hands slide up Ray’s side, moving around his back to guide him back onto the bed of comforters. Conveniently, Len even pulls a pillow near to set right under Ray’s head. In the mean time, Len suitably rests himself between Ray’s thighs.

Snart takes his chance and brings the top blanket back, tossing it over himself and Ray in one fellow swoop. He situates himself, cementing his hands on either side of Ray’s face as he stares down at his teammate. He’d be lying if he said Ray wasn’t beautiful.

Snart leans forward, bending at the elbows to press a kiss to the corner of Ray’s mouth. He works his way down, peppering kisses down to the junction of Ray’s neck and jaw. He bares his teeth, nibbling once for a reaction. He hears Ray gasp, but the way his hips curl forward into Len’s it’s a sound of pleasure.

He’s smug as he pulls back to look down at Ray. “You’re going to ruin your reputation sleeping with the bad guy.” He teases, brows wiggling at the sentiment.

Ray’s head tilts to the side, immediately giving Snart a look of disbelief. Snart’s familiar with his look, but he usually gets it when he picks someone’s wallet. “What reputation?” Ray answers, drawing his hands from Len’s hips up under his shirt. His fingers are feather light against Snart’s abdomen, drawing the shirt up with him. He pushes the fabric up until it bunches under Snart’s arms, revealing his toned pectorals and rosy nipples.

Ray licks his lips unknowingly. Regardless, the sight is inviting and he would not deny it. He darts his gaze up to Len’s eyes, which haven’t left his face since he spoke. Ray shrugs sheepishly as he motions towards Leonard’s shirt. “I think it’s only fair you lose this.”

Snart quirks a brow but listens to Ray’s suggestion. He sits back, grasping the shirt around the hem and pulling it up over his face. Once the garment is off, he smiles seductively as he balls the shirt up. With a flick of his wrist, that shirt joins Ray’s and he’s quickly moving back to his original position suspended above his teammate.

Ray’s taking advantage of the situation, laying his palms flat against Len’s stomach. His hands ghost upward, fanning out against his pectorals and over to Snart’s biceps. Ray stops there, fingers wrapping around Snart’s arms.

Ray’s eyes dart down to his own hands, focusing on the contrast of his worn hands against Snart’s form. He has a few scars scattered over his body, all of which Ray will ask the stories of later. As for now, he’s trying to quell his beating heart. “Are we going to…?” He trails off, swallowing away his nerves.

Snart snickers under his breath, low and teasing. “Have sex? I hope so, but not now. It’d be best to try when we’re not worried about survival.” He leans down, the breath from his last words ghosting against Ray’s skin. His nose grazes Ray’s lightly. “Although I can’t argue what we’re doing at the moment. It is warming me up, and by the looks of things”- Snart grinds his hips against Ray’s, making both of their erections obvious “-you’re warming up too.”

Ray mouth opens as he takes in a broken breath, but in a burst of realization he clamps his teeth down on his bottom lip. He’d like to maintain some semblance of dignity here, but it’s not shocking Snart’s already got him aroused. It’s Ray’s fault for having an embarrassing fondness for Snart, even from the beginning.

Ray’s hands glide under Snart’s arms and around his torso instead, finding purchase on his expansive back. His shoulder blades jut out from holding himself up, and each curve of muscle is worth Ray tracing with his fingertips. He’s already feeling content, as if he could fall asleep just like this.

“We should team up more often, Snart.” Ray jokes, dragging his fingernails lightly down the other’s back.

Snart leans down, letting his form rest against Ray’s. His hand ghosts down Ray’s side until he finds the curve of his hip. With another press of lips, he agrees. “We certainly should, Raymond.”


End file.
